Smells Like Teen Spirit
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: "What is this like Neverland for teenage EVOs?" Rex stumbles upon a gang of EVOs. They all came from a place known as "National". Rex goes to investigate and gets caught up in somehting that was never supposed to be discovered...RexOC NoahOC Holix
1. Eggshell

**Hey guys, first Generator Rex fanfiction! I've had many ideas swirling around in my head so I guess I'm off my semi-hiatus! **

**Now this will contain many ocs and pairings. These will include(but are not limited to): RexOC, NoahOC, past HolidayOC, past SixOC, OCOC, onesided Brex, Holix, onesided BoboOC. Hope you enjoy!**

She awoke in what appeared to be an eggshell. It was a rounded chamber, warm and white. Small red lights lined her body. They didn't provide much light but there wasn't much to see. There was enough room for her to be lying down completely but no more. Was she strapped down?

No, she could lift her arm. She placed her hand on the wall of her chamber. It was warm and began to buzz. She set her arm back but the buzzing continued. Foreign babble began to pour in to her ears, the entire chamber suddenly light up with blinding lights.

She cried out as all the sudden changes shocked her senses. Her eyes were on fire, the noises were drilling into her head. She began to slap her palms on the top of the shell, in hopes it would stop.

"Do not move. Remain where you are." A dead voice echoed in the chamber. The mindless babble suddenly made sense to her. She continued to beat her prison walls though. If she could break out, maybe the man behind the voice would help her.

"Do not move. If you do not cooperate we will be required to use force." The emotionless voice told her. _Force?_ Why would they have to use force? She certainly wouldn't harm anybody. Sirens pierced her ears as the bright lights were suddenly shut down again. But this time the shell cracked open and real light came pouring down on to her face.

"Ah!" She quickly moved her arm to shield her eyes. Her eyes adjusted and she saw she was in an even bigger eggshell, only this one had windows. Behind those windows were strange men taking notes and a smaller man in the shadows who was speaking into a microphone. She slowly swung her legs around and tested them on the icy floor. She began to walk, like a baby deer slowly stumbling and shaking. She managed to get her way other to the window and placed her hand on it.

The men burst into panic. They scattered all over the room each trying to get as far away from the glass as possible. Except for the shadowed man. His face was partially in the light now, revealing a challenging smile. He laced his fingers beneath his chin and cocked his head at her expectantly.

"Try it." He whispered at her. She blinked in shock. How had he known she was thinking about breaking the glass? She hesitated and moved her hand away.

Should she try?

He looked rather annoyed with her now. He put down his hands and gave his head a disappointed shake.

"Not another failure." He hissed. More to himself then at the girl, but she still felt hurt.

She was not a failure! She could break through that glass easily! She slapped her hand back onto the glass, with much more vigor and force this time. The glass spider-webbed around her fingers. She felt heat coursing through her body it began to fill her and suddenly shot into her hand.

There was a quick flash. Almost in slow motion the entire glass window and all the other windows surrounding the room began to shatter. Shards of glass flew in all directions. She felt a rush. IT was an intensely good feeling. No not good…

_Powerful._

The man ducked beneath the desk as glass began to fly at him. High on the power she began to run, she leaped over the desks and began to race through the corridors of this strange building.

"Stop where you are!" A voice called behind her. This wasn't a dead voice though; it was filled with passion, honor and even a little fear. She of course didn't stop. "Fire!" He yelled back. She heard sudden loud cracks and ducked down. Bullets soared past her head, she turned back to see the small group of men reloading their guns. She slowly walked over to them. The young man that she came closest to nearly dropped his gun.

"A-are you coming q-quietly?" He asked. She shrugged; she _had_ walked over there without making a sound. She placed her hand on to his chest. She began to think about the glass. Her hand began to glow of soft pink and his chest began to glow as well.

This time the flash was much bigger, and everything that was in her way was now gone.

The men, the guns, the walls. She looked out at the dense jungle that lay before her. It was a long drop to the forest floor. She decided to take the jump.

The second her feet hit the cool earth sirens began to scream again. She took off running into the jungle, the humid air filled her lungs and adrenaline coursed through her body.

"Dr. Faison, the subject has escaped." A young out of breath doctor said. Dr. Faison still sat in the room covered in glass; his arms crossed and let out a dry chuckle.

"What is the body count?" He asked not moving from his position.

"About five guards for sure, we haven't done a complete check of the entire headquarters. Nearly the entire northwest wing was blown away. Dr, how the hell are we going to fix this?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Dr. Faison turned towards him, his eyebrow raised.

"Fix what Salte? Everything has been going wonderfully." Salte was in shock he began to sputter. How on earth was a death count things going wonderfully?

"She's the most success project yet. She's perfect. Call off the search party Salte."

"But…we're fifty miles from any form of civilization. She won't be able to survive-"

"Don't you see Salte, that's the test? If she can make it out of that jungle, then there won't be a need for anymore projects. No more begging for funding, no more worries. We'll finally have what we want." He was nearly giddy by now. Salke was a bit disturbed by the Cheshire Cat grin growing on his superiors' face.

"If she makes it to civilization…" Salte felt a shudder go through his body. What on earth was Dr. Faison thinking? She was a weapon, a monstrous being. She killed five people with barely any effort at all.

"Try not to think about it Salte. Just get started on those repairs to the biotech center." Salte gave a curt nod and turned to around. As he began to walk away he heard Faison call to him. "Oh and Salte?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"If you call that Dr. Holiday, you can kiss your job here good bye."

"Of course not sir. I'd never bring Providence into this." He assured he reached into his back pocket and clicked cancel.

'Sorry Sandra.' He thought to himself. He looked out the window to see the storm brewing. 'Good luck.'

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Flame, CC, kiss my ass WHATEVER! JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Mornings

**Hey guys, I don't know what's wrong but I can't update any of my stories! I don't know what's happening! Its awful! I finally just got a bunch of new ideas and now I can't share them with the world**** oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

"Ug why do EVOs have to attack at seven in the morning?" Rex groaned sleepily as he looked down from the Providence helicopter. He looked at Bobo for support but found that the monkey was snoring.

" Ok Rex you know the drill." Six said emotionless as always. Rex let out a yawn.

"Oh come on Six! Can't the agents handle this? At least until like…ten maybe eleven?" Six raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Fine." He leaned his hand on to the side of the plane and the door open. "Let's do this!" pulling down his goggles (even though they didn't really do anything) and jumped out.

Six shook his head. "Maybe to cold air will wake him up a bit." He mused signaling to the pilot to lower the plane.

Rex was flying with his boogie pack searching for the EVO. It wasn't that hard to find, it was a seven foot creature that looked like a skinny big foot with a wolf like face. The creature was violently smashing windows of a convenience store. Rex landed with a thud. The EVO let out a large snarl at him. He was clutching a bag in his hand filled with most likely stolen items.

"Hey dude, I don't like mornings either but -sheesh!" He said as he morphed his arm into the Slam Canon. The EVO snarled again and began to run away. "Ok, I see we're not going to do this the easy way." He muttered as he quickly switched to his Punk Busters. He sprung up and came down right in front of the EVO.

"Doing a little shopping? Not on my watch amigo."

The EVO let out a surprisingly human scream. He started to swing at Rex. Rex easily dodged the blows and let out a kick slamming the creature back against the building.

The EVO shook its head and grabbed a hunk of concrete that had fallen around him and chucked it at Rex. Rex jumped in the air and kicked it before it came in contact with his head.

"Come on dude, I really don't need this right now." HE groaned as he morphed back into the Slam Canon. He smashed it in to the ground then began to fire it back at the EVO. The EVO ran back into an alley and Rex swung his Canon around slammed the EVO into the wall of the alley before he could venture to far.

"So are we going to play nice?" Rex asked mockingly. The EVO put his arms on the wall then swung his feet up and kicked Rex in the face. Rex was jerked backwards and wiped his mouth. "I guess not." The EVO ran back into the alley way and started making twists and turns all around the back alleys of the city.

"Rex. Where are you?" Six's voice came in over his ear radio.

"Don't worry Six, I got this." He said with a smirk as he began to sprint after the EVO.

"Rex. _Where are you?" _Six asked very sternly. Rex rolled his eyes. He morphed into his Boogie Pack but found that they smashed into the walls of the alley and he was stuck.

"Damn." He muttered. "That's not good." He morphed back and fell on to his stomach. A few bricks crumbled to the ground where his Boogie Pack used to be. He got back up rubbing his chin. He looked around and didn't see the EVO anywhere. He stomped his foot down. "Aw man!" He sighed. "Six, it got away."

"That's wonderful kid." Bobo snapped sarcastically. "Now kindly tell us where the heck you are?" Rex looked around.

"Some alley way. Not really sure. Wait." He saw a grocery bag with a bunch of items spilled out. It was the one the EVO had been carrying. "Why does an EVO steal children's cough syrup?" He asked out loud picking up one of the products. 'what EVO uses a shopping bag for that matter?' He looked down the alley the bag was in front of. 'It must have gone down here.' He began to wander down the alley.

"Rex-where-come-to-" Six's voice barely got through over the static.

"Six? Six?" He asked pressing his hand against the ear radio. All that came back was static. "Not good. I just got to get out of this alley." He was about to activate his Punk Rockets so he could jump on to the roof, when there was a pink glow and a wall exploded. A young girl with red hair and oversized clothes was on the other side. "Dios Mio!" Rex cried as he shielded himself from flying bricks with the BFS.

"Where's Grendel?" The girl cried in an accent that was kind of British. "WHERE?"

"Look I don't know what you-"But she let out a scream and her hands began to glow again. There was a giant pink burst and suddenly everything was white. Rex could feel a tingling throughout his body. All of his energy was being sucked out of him, and into the nanites. They were going crazy. It felt like his blood was actually _burning_. It was the nanites that were causing it too!

What the hell was happening to him? He felt his heavy eyelids slowly rising. The images were all blurry and stars danced in front of his eyes. When he finally focused he saw the girl still only now she was standing above him, glaring down. Her gray sweatshirt was so huge it was actually falling off her shoulder. It was clearly later in the day now, afternoon-five o clock even.

"Geez chica, you can really pack a punch." He said rubbing his head trying to stand up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Rex saw a snake-like EVO. He had white serpentine skin, no hair and a green vest khaki pants combo on.

"Just who the hell are you?" Rex asked getting up. "What's going on?"

"It's sleepy time!" A feminine a voice chirped. A girl with blue hair grinned at him and gave him a punch in the face.

"This has got to be top ten worst mornings…" he muttered as his head slumped down again.


	3. Streets

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this…**

Rex awoke for the third time that day and found himself in a dimly light alleyway. It had to be late in to the night by now. He grabbed his head and winced when he touched a nice bruise that was forming at his temple. The memories of the shoplifting EVO, blue haired girl, pink explosions all came flooding back to him. When his vision cleared he saw the blue haired girl, straddling a rusted cat walk smiling at him.

"Sleeping beauty's up." She called out happily swinging her knee high boot clad legs around and slipping from her perch. She landed with cat-like grace on all fours. She had a pair of bicycle shorts and a white shirt splattered with all sorts of colors Rex wasn't sure he wanted to know where they came from. In the dingy light Rex started to make out the others. The snake-skin boy was leaning against a wall scowling at him. The redheaded girl was crouched by him and had his left foot in her lap. She had removed his shoes and was examining his ankle.

"What the heck?" he cried out as he jerked his foot away from her. She didn't seem to care and released his foot immediately. She grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve examining his wrist. "Um, can you let go off me?" He asked snapping his hand back as well. Redhead furrowed her brows.

"He's not from National." She informed the others, sounding very frustrated and confused.

"Did you check _everywhere?_" Blue hair asked smirking suggestively. "I'll be happy do double check for you." She got up and began to advance towards Rex.

"Whoa, whoa. Who the hell are you guys and where the heck am I?" He asked getting up defensively with his cheeks slightly red. Snakeskin came over to him. His tongue was darting out the corner of his mouth.

"EVO huh? Don't look it. It's Amos." He nonchalantly said focusing on what the redhead was doing. She was fiddling with some bricks that had fallen stray from the abandoned buildings.

"I'm Desdemona. But you-" Blue hair sauntered over and gave his nose a flick, "you can call me Dess." He leaned back a bit from her as she leaned in with a provocative smile.

"Uh-I'm-uh Rex…"

"Rex huh? Short for T-Rex?" She asked with a giggle. Rex rubbed the back of his neck blushing again. The whole situation was very uncomfortable.

"Where are we right now? Why did you knock me out and what-" before he could finish there was an earth shaking boom and he was blown on to the ground. Dess had fallen beside him, her chin smacked against the cold paved ground. Her arms fell in an unnatural way.

The boom had come from Redhead. Her eyes and fingertips were pink once more and the pile of bricks she had created was obliterated. Amos let out a dry laugh.

"Nice going Lena." He said a bit cruelly.

"What the hell is going on?" He got up and morphed into his giant fists. Amos held up his normal sized fists.

"Look pretty boy, I suggest you get out of here. You've over stayed your welcome."

"Listen, _amigo_, you're the ones that kidnapped me. I'll get going as soon as I find that giant EVO." He depowered his fists but didn't unclench his hands. The two boys snarled at each other as Dess let out a laugh.

"Grendle isn't going to come out anytime soon." Rex looked down at Dess and saw to his horror, Dess's head turned around 180 degrees and looked up at him. The rest of her body followed suit and inhumanly twisted her arms and lower body so she was facing up again. He let out a gasp of shock and disgust.

"I know, I know." She muttered upset. The large slice on her chin healed itself. "Nanites just love me too much. They always help fix me."

"You're not going to hurt Grendle!" Lena cried her fingertips glowing pink once more. He held up his hands.

"Whoa, I'm not here to hurt anybody-"

"Then why did you blast him into a wall huh?" She asked her voice quavering with anger. Rex felt his temper rising a bit.

"He was dangerous ok, he could have hurt somebody. I wasn't going to kill him I was going to cure him. We only attack when we have too." He cried to explain calmly. But Lena's face was scrunched up in fury.

"Grendle wasn't hurting anybody! He was-" but before she could continue she started to cough violently. She was coughing so hard she fell to her knees. Amos, shoving past Rex, went over and began to clap her on the back.

"We. You said we. Did you mean Providence?" Dess whispered, leaning very close, her lips almost touching Rex's ear. He blushed a bit at the sudden contact with her.

"Yea-" She shushed him; Lena's coughing was beginning to subside.

"Don't mention that to them." She said before pulling away.

"Why-" She just shook her head. "Can you at least tell me what we're doing here? Why you knocked me out? Why there's no radio here?" Providence must be going insane looking for him. It had to be past eleven, he'd been missing for nearly fourteen hours. He could picture Dr. Holiday ripping her hair out yelling at the agents to look harder.

Dess smiled a bit.

"Well it's safer at night."

"What?" Rex asked, Lena's coughing had subsided completely and Amos was helping her back up.

"No little kids to start crying for their mum when they see us." Lena said bitterly.

"Not many agents out looking for us either." Amos said. Lena slumped against the catwalks rail and Amos looked down the one way street that leads out of the alley. "Plus we didn't know if we had to kill you are not."

"Ha ha ha ha you are so funny Amos." Dess snapped at him. "We wouldn't kill you." She assured Rex.

"But we're here because it's the only place we can stay without anybody finding us. There's no radio, no wifi, no GPS coordinates. Nobody can find us. Except for you for some reason." Amos narrowed his eyes at Rex. His forked tongue began to flicker in and out once again.

"Nobody? Really?" Rex raised an eyebrow skeptically.

" This entire section of the city was evacuated. You want to find a way out of this labyrinth of allies fine by me. Get lost." Amos said before turning and heading towards an opened window.

"Hey you just wait a second!" Rex called but the window slammed shut. Dess sighed.

"Don't mind Amos, he's got some issues…"

"You can say that again. I need to get out of here. It doesn't matter if I find Gretel or not." It was Lena's turn to get in a huff again. She stormed over to Rex, her giant sweat shirt nearly swinging off her shoulder.

"First of all his name is Grendle. Second, you talked about a cure, what do you mean? Who do you work for? Are you a spy?" She began to badger him but he put his hands on her shoulders and held her steady.

"Easy chica. I'm just an EVO kid like you, I can well, cure EVOs. When they get all hairy and out of control like your friend, I can make them human again." He explained but he noticed her skin getting warmer the longer he held on to her. She was shaking slightly.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Rex quickly released her. "Don't try to cure any of us either." She followed after Amos into the building. Rex let out a sigh. These people were crazy! They kidnap him, try to kill him numerous times, all he wanted to do was get back to Base! He looked desperately at Dess.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's up with Lena huh?" Dess rubbed her arms.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up with her, she's just a little testy." She said very quickly. "You won't be getting far through the allies tonight, you should probably come inside." She made her way over to the window and looked back at him expectantly.

'Well its better than staying outside' he thought to himself as he followed her in. The room they entered was divided by sheets hanging from the ceiling. Amos was lying on a pile of cloths that made a makeshift bed. There were various newspaper clippings hanging on the sheet-wall around him.

"Who invited you in here?"

"Who else?" Dess responded she grabbed Rex's arm and showed him to a section out of Amos's sight. It was a lot bigger and had a legitimate bed. There were a few changes of clothing and boots piled in a corner. Besides that it was very empty.

"Uh, nice place you got here." He tried. Dess shook her head, knowing he was lying.

"This is my room, you can stay here if you want. We're kind of nocturnal." She explained as she sat on her bed and began to tug off her boot. She wiggled her toes as they were set free then tossed the boot aside and began to tug on the next one. Rex noticed a sequence of numbers tattooed to Dess's ankle.

"What's that?" he asked brushing the numbers with his finger. She quickly slapped her hand over it.

"Nothing, just a tattoo."She said very quickly. He leaned into her.

"You know Dess, you're a really bad liar." He said softly. She threw off her other boot and stood up.

"I'll show you how to get out in the morning. Good night Rex." She left as quickly as possible. Rex leaned back with his hands behind his head. Something told him he wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

**Review review review review!**


	4. Cough

**I'm terribly sorry how long it's been, and how short this is…**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews though! I really appreciate them! Plus they motivate so the more I get the quicker I update!**

Rex woke up to a horrible coughing sound.

"Bobo…go back to bed." He muttered putting a pillow over his face. The coughing continued, in fact it started to get worst. "Bo…" He opened his eyes and was suddenly reminded of where he was.

He was in an abandoned warehouse with a group of rogue EVO teens. Fantastic. Dess leaned her head in to Rex's section, her hair was tangled and she looked very tired.

"Hey, um, god morning?" Any pep she had in her yesterday had died out. Rex shook his head to wake himself up more.

Why hadn't Providence found him? Was it really that hard to navigate in the back alleys?

"Yeah, morning. Time for me to go home?" He asked hopefully standing up. Dess rubbed her neck,

"Can you…wait for a bit longer?"

"Wait? Are you joking? I've been here for _hours!_ I have to wait even longer now?" Rex yelled, really pissed. He had been knocked out, nearly blown up and he didn't even catch the EVO that he was after in the first place! Dess sighed.

"I can't take you out right now, if you want to go with Amos…" She gave Rex a look then went back towards the coughing. He sighed and stood up.

"This is going to be a bitch to explain to Six." He muttered as he followed her. To his horror he found Lena keeled over a tub coughing up blood. "Jesus! What's wrong with her?" Lena glared at him before starting to cough again. Dess was patting her back, completely unsure of what to do. Amos was pacing near her.

"We don't know, this suddenly just started a few weeks ago!" Dess was in a panic, she looked like a scared little kid. Rex knelt by Lena.

"I know a really good doctor…"

"We don't need a doctor, Grendle is going to be back with her medicine soon." Amos snapped glaring at Rex. Rex stood up, glaring with equal anger.

"Dude, do you see her? Cough syrup won't fix this!" He said motioning to Lena who was curled up beside Dess. Amos took a step forward, his yellow eyes pierced into Rex, he looked much more intimidating up close. But Rex didn't care, he glared right back.

"We don't need your help."

"Yeah, you don't, but Lena does!"

"Dess get him out of here!" Amos yelled storming away behind the divider. Dess looked over at Rex. She brushed Lena's hair out of her face.

"Is she a…EVO doctor?" She asked quietly. Rex looked over to where Amos had stormed off too then crouched down so he was level with Dess.

"Yeah, she's my doctor, trust me she's brilliant." Rex assured her quietly. She sighed.

"Look, she doesn't'….she isn't…she's not normal. Even for an EVO. She needs to come back. She needs to be with Grendle, he'll go insane if he finds out she's gone. He will try to find her, so wherever you're going to take her, it better be safe." Rex nodded.

"Yeah ok, but how the heck do I get out?" Lena had sat up and started to cough again. "Oh crap!" Rex started to pat her back. Lena's eyes began to glow pink.

"Don't touch –ack ack" She started to cough again. Her eyes returned to their normal hue. Dess picked up Lena, either Dess was surprisingly strong or Lena was surprisingly light. She handed her off to him.

"Keep turning left until you get to a dead end, and then go right until you find the street. " She looked back to Amos's room. "Go damn it! Go!" With Lena in his arms he quickly ran out of the warehouse.

He was in the damp alleyways once more. There was a light drizzle and Rex began to wonder if the sun ever shown in this part of town. He morphed into the Rex Ride.

"Hold on Lena." He said before placing his goggles into place. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He started to zoom and took a left.

And another.

And another.

And another! 'Damn, how big is this maze?' he thought to himself.

"Are we going to be getting out anytime soon?" He asked Lena, in hopes he would get a good answer. But the redhead remained silent. He grinded his teeth a bit but kept on turning left whenever there was a fork.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked very quietly and suddenly. Rex was a bit shocked when he heard her voice but he answered:

"I'm taking you to Providence-" Lena let out a blood curdling scream and jumped off of Rex, she skidded to the ground. Rex morphed back as fast as he could but she was already running away. "Calm down! I'm taking you to see a frickin doctor!" He grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Why so they can dissect me? Or lock me away while they do crazy experiments on me? Is that what the good doctor will do?" She cried wrenching her hand away. Rex could see the fear on her face.

"What? No way, you've got it all wrong. Providence-"

"Kills EVOs. " Lena finished. Rex's mouth was agape with shock. IS this really what everybody else thinks of Providence?

"Look, if an EVO is destroying the city they come in and stop it."

"Then where does it go after that? To super fun EVO land?" Lena was shaking now, her hands weren't glowing pink though. Rex felt it was safe enough to go closer to her.

"You're not going to die. I'm trying to help you out!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "She's my doctor too if that makes you feel any better." She looked down at his hand.

"Rex."

"Yeah?"

"Please never touch me again." She said it calmly but sternly. He picked up his hands and held them in the air.

"I don't want to fight you Lena, but I also don't want you coughing up a lung and dying in some abandoned street. So what's it gonna be" He asked crossing his arms. She looked down at her oversized shoes and dug her heels into the ground.

"I…don't want to die." She mumbled. He smiled.

"Didn't think so. So are do you want to walk out of here or take a trip on the Rex Ride?" He asked with a smirk.

"You named yourself the Rex Ride?" She asked making Rex blush a bit. He rubbed his neck then transformed into the Rex Ride.

"Well, not exactly its more like-do you want to ride of what?" He asked. She looked behind her, as if she thought somebody would show up.

"I guess so…" She got back on and Rex took off once more.

**Yeah not the best for suspense but its moving along. I'll be updating a lot more frequently depending on how many reviews I get. So please, please, please please please, please,please, please REVIEW!**


End file.
